vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Abrams
|Isaac Abrams.}} Isaac Abrams is a character in . He is a Toreador, and the Anarch Baron of Hollywood. Background Early life Isaac Abrams was a Hollywood producer and film expert, claiming to have worked with names like , , , and his childe, Ash Rivers. He also knew Ginger Swan, an extremely beautiful actress who died in 1954. While he was the producer of Negative Zero, a film which proved to be incredibly successful because of the performance of Ash, Isaac noticed that his young protege was partying too much with drugs and booze. Unfortunately for Ash, he overdosed one night and forced Isaac to Embrace him in order to keep his artistic flame intact. That would prove to be wrong, because Ash shunned Isaac, hating him for transforming the young man into a vampire. Abrams then gave Ash a club, Asp Hole, a "shadow of his former glory", in order to keep him happy. At some point, Isaac became the Baron of Hollywood, having close relations with Anarch Kindred such as Nines Rodriguez or Damsel. After the Camarilla's arrival in Los Angeles, Abrams and Sebastian LaCroix made a non-aggression pact, as long as no Camarilla vampire interferes with the Anarch's business. Events of Bloodlines Isaac was present at the execution of the sire of the protagonist as many other powerful Kindred in the city. He would later meet the protagonist in Hollywood, when they come to him seeking his help in finding the Nosferatu. Isaac then voiced his interest in a tape that made the Nosferatu flee in terror. After the player delivered the tape to Isaac, the Baron pointed them to a house in Los Angeles' hills, where the protagonist would find out that the tape is the creation of a Tzimisce named Andrei. Isaac would also send the player to solve a problem with a Gargoyle that haunted the Asian Theater. Should the protagonist decide to persuade the Gargoyle into working with Isaac against the Camarilla, the Baron would be very impressed. Personality and Traits Unlike other Anarchs, Isaac is more civil and tolerant, befitting his Toreador blood. He is also very compassionate, as he decided to save Ash's life and then help him cope with his new existence as Kindred, although he was quite unsuccessful. Isaac is very dedicated to the Anarch cause, but he doesn't want war with the Camarilla. Even though he isn't her sire, Velvet Velour views him as a great person, a patron of the arts and the father she never had. Even though Isaac loathes the presence of the Nosferatu, as do many other Kindred, he is willing to let them live in the Warrens beneath his city, no matter what sect they are part of, as long as they don't interfere with the independence of Hollywood. Isaac is also a traditionalist, as he demanded a tribute from the fledgling (in his case, a videotape) in order to give them the information they needed. Related Quests ;Dead Ex :Isaac requires the fledgling to go and meet a courier to retrieve a videotape that was promised to Isaac. ;Snuff is Enough :Isaac needs a complete copy of the tape that the fledgling brought him. He suggests that they go and ask around Hollywood for any information that may be useful in finding a complete tape. ;Going the Way of Kings :Having seen the whole tape, Isaac decides to send the fledgling to investigate. He recognizes the building shown in the tape, a mansion in the Hollywood hills. He sends the fledgling to the mansion. Speaking with Isaac after this quest is complete will net the fledgling the occult item, Fae Charm. ;Gargoyle Removal Service :After finishing the Dead Ex quest, Isaac will ask for the fledgling's help in defeating a Gargoyle that has taken up residence in his theatre across the street. If possible, Isaac wants the Gargoyle to work for him. ;Hunters Hunting :Speaking with Isaac will reveal that he has a childe, named Ash Rivers. Isaac tells the fledgling that Ash is unhappy with being a vampire, and asks them to go and see if there's anything they can do for him. See Also * Venus Dare's laptop External links * Navigation es: Category:Characters Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Hollywood residents Category:Barons Category:Toreador Category:Anarchs Category:Sires Category:Allies Category:Quest Givers Category:Leaders Category:Characters (Bloodlines) Category:Supporting Characters